Christian Hits 2020
The OFFICIAL LIST for Christian Hits 2020 has OFFICIALLY BEEN ANNOUNCED!!! Hooray! Artists included feature: for KING and COUNTRY, NF, tobyMac, Jeremy Camp, MercyMe, and Pat Barrett. Disc One: # Stand In Your Love- Josh Baldwin # Nobody- Casting Crowns (ft. Matthew West) # Build My Life- Pat Barrett (ft. Cory Asbury) # Dead Man Walking- Jeremy Camp # Best News Ever- MercyMe # Let It Rain (Is There Anybody)- Crowder (ft. Mandisa) # Rescue Story- Zach Williams # Good Grace- Hillsong UNITED # Is He Worthy?- Chris Tomlin # Resurrecting- Elevation Worship # Even Then- Micah Tyler # I'm Gonna Let It Go- Jason Gray # King of Kings- Hillsong Worship # Defender- Francesca Battistelli (ft. Steffany Gretzinger) # Greater Than All My Regrets- Tenth Avenue North # Never Let You Down- Hawk Nelson (ft. Hunter & Tara) # Mercy Is A Song- Matthew West (ft. Jordan Feliz) # Coming Home- Branan Murphy # Till I Found You- Phil Wickham # Yes I Will- Vertical Worship # Scars- I AM THEY # Reason- Unspoken # Enough- Elias Dummer BONUS # Church (Take Me Back)- Cochren & Co. BONUS # Prize Worth Fighting For- Jamie Kimmett BONUS # YOUR NAME IS POWER- Rend Collective DELUXE # Follow You Anywhere- Passion (ft. Kristian Stanfill) DELUXE # Where The Bluegrass Grows- Steven Curtis Chapman DELUXE Disc Two: # Anchor- Skillet # Maybe It's Ok- We Are Messengers # Haven't Seen It Yet- Danny Gokey # Scars (Come With Livin')- tobyMac # God Only Knows- for KING and COUNTRY # Fighting For Me- Riley Clemmons # God's Not Done With You- Tauren Wells # Why God- Austin French # Every Little Thing- Hillsong Young & Free (ft. Andy Mineo) # Changed- Jordan Feliz # Fear No More- Building 429 # Unstoppable God- Sanctus Real # You Know Me Better- Stars Go Dim # Leave Me Alone- NF # Up Again- Dan Bremnes # Believer- Rhett Walker # Nothing Else- Cody Carnes # I Will Fear No More- The Afters # Home- Tedashii (feat. Crowder) # Come To Life- Neon Feather (ft. Matty Mullins) # Heavy Is The Weight- Memphis May Fire (ft. Andy Mineo) # Nothing More Here- Landoman # Symphony- Switch (ft. Dillon Chase) BONUS # On The Way Up- Apollo LTD BONUS # You Keep Hope Alive- Jon Reddick BONUS # Testify- Social Club Misfits (ft. Crowder) DELUXE # NATIVE TONGUE- Switchfoot DELUXE # Don't Wanna Wake Up- Capital Kings DELUXE Review: Christian Hits 2020 starts things off with the mega-hit by Josh Baldwin "Stand In Your Love". The song is or at least should've been a shoe-in on the album, so it was a good appearance on part of the Christian Hits committee. Then, a bolt with "Nobody" by Casting Crowns featuring Matthew West. The song recently getting popular played a huge part in it getting on the album. It appeared over "Only Jesus". After this, Pat Barrett, a bonus artist on Christian Hits 2019 Disc 2, is featured with his hit "Build My Life". Jeremy Camp, absent from Christian Hits 2019 (maybe "The Answer"?) is featured with his absolute blast of a song "Dead Man Walking". The next four songs are also amazing in their own right. MercyMe, the stars of Christian Hits (the only artist to ever get two track #1s in a row) are once again featured with their chart-topping single "Best News Ever". Crowder and Mandisa are featured with "Let It Rain (Is There Anybody)" which appeared over Crowder's hit "Red Letters". Zach Williams also appears with his new hit "Rescue Story". Hillsong UNITED makes their third straight appearance with one of their best songs ever- "Good Grace". Chris Tomlin appears in the #9 spot with "Is He Worthy?", his cover of Andrew Peterson's song that went really popular on radio, and rightfully so. Elevation Worship appears with their mega-hit "Resurrecting" that was played on radio a lot. Micah Tyler and Jason Gray appear right beside each other for the third straight year with "Even Then" and "I'm Gonna Let It Go" respectively, all deserving of an appearance. Hillsong Worship's brand new song "King of Kings" makes an appearance on the album the year after "Who You Say I Am". Francesca Battistelli's worship hymn "Defender", featuring Bethel Music alum Steffany Gretzinger, makes a deserved appearance. Tenth Avenue North makes their second appearance on the pop disc with their powerful tune "Greater Than All My Regrets", and Hawk Nelson makes their third appearance with "Never Let You Down" featuring Hunter & Tara, despite not being a very popular song. Matthew West's acoustic version of his song "Mercy Is A Song", featuring fellow Christian Hits alum Jordan Feliz, makes an appearance. Branan Murphy makes his third straight appearance with his hit "Coming Home", while Phil Wickham's song "Till I Found You" gives him his second straight appearance. However, the true highlight of the album comes from the debut appearance of Vertical Worship, and their song "Yes I Will", which is probably the most powerful song on the whole record. I AM THEY and Unspoken give us extremely popular tunes with "Scars" and "Reason", respectively. The bonus artists are simple enough. Integrity Music adds its second straight bonus artist with Elias Dummer's "Enough", while Cochran & Co.'s debut single "Church (Take Me Back)" provides some uplifting messages. Capitol CMG artist Jamie Kismet makes an appearance with his slower song "Prize Worth Fighting For". These artists show the future of Christian music that I am excited for. This is the first deluxe edition since CH 2017 that hasn't included the three artists Third Day, Steven Curtis Chapman, and Passion, due to the fact that Third Day disbanded. Passion still appears with their hit "Follow You Anywhere", while Steven Curtis Chapman's under-the-radar bluegrass song "Where The Bluegrass Grows" is the final track on the album. Before those two, we have Rend Collective's brand new song "YOUR NAME IS POWER", which is a surprise appearance on the album. Artists that were not featured on disc one but should've been include Lauren Daigle ("Rescue"), Big Daddy Weave ("Alive"), Hannah Kerr ("Split The Sea"), Josh Wilson ("Borrow"), Bethel Music ("Raise A Hallelujah"), Joel Vaughn ("I Look To You") and David Dunn ("Spend A Life") Disc Two starts off, for the second year in a row, with an artist that wasn't present on the last one. Skillet gives us "Anchor" as their first track on the compilation since Christian Hits 2018. We Are Messengers, also not present on Christian Hits 2019, blesses us with their song "Maybe It's Ok". Danny Gokey's smash hit "Haven't Seen It Yet" also makes an appearance. The song about tobyMac's recently passed son Truett (prayers to you tobyMac, feel so bad for you) "Scars (Come With Livin')" was deserving of an appearance. For KING and COUNTRY's Dove Award-winning "God Only Knows" makes an incredibly deserved appearance. Christian Hits 2019 bonus artist Riley Clemmons hits us with her second single "Fighting For Me", while 2018 New Artist of the Year Tauren Wells gives us "God's Not Done With You", a powerful single about how God is still fixing us. Austin French, one of the best Christian artists, gives us his powerful single "Why God", a prayer about how we can still ask questions about why things happen. Hillsong's final facet, Young & Free, gives us their collaboration with rapper Andy Mineo, titled "Every Little Thing", while Jordan Feliz gives us his dance single "Changed". The group of 3, Building 429, Sanctus Real, and Stars Go Dim, give us their singles "Fear No More", "Unstoppable God", and "You Know Me Better", respectively, while rapper NF makes his final appearance on the album with "Leave Me Alone". Dan Bremnes makes an uplifting appearance with "Up Again", while Rhett Walker, absent from the previous two albums, gives us his powerful tune "Believer". Cody Carnes appears again with his slower tune "Nothing Else", which doesn't really fit the rock disc-type atmosphere of disc 2. The Afters appear again for the first time since Christian Hits 2018 with their bolt "I Will Fear No More", which appeared over "Well Done". Tedashii and Neon Feather make their debut appearances with "Home (feat. Crowder)" and "Come To Life (feat. Matty Mullins)" respectively. Matty Mullins appears immediately on the next track with his band Memphis May Fire and their collaboration with Andy Mineo "Heavy Is The Weight", while Landoman makes his second appearance with "Nothing More Here". The bonus artists on this album include the surprise smash hit "Symphony (feat. Dillon Chase)" by Switch, along with Apollo LTD's radio hit "On The Way Up". Gotee Records artist Jon Reddick appears with "You Keep Hope Alive", a surprise appearance. The deluxe artists feature Social Club Misfits with "Testify (feat. Crowder)", while Switchfoot also appears with their title track "NATIVE TONGUE". Capital Kings makes their final appearance on Christian Hits with their song "Don't Wanna Wake Up". Having disbanded over a year ago, the song was a surprise, but makes sense as a sign of respect. Artists not included on disc two include Ryan Stevenson ("With Lifted Hands"), Newsboys ("Greatness of Our God"), Jonny Diaz ("Let Faith Move You"), Carrollton ("Rebuilder"), and Steven Malcolm ("Even Louder")